Where dwell the brave at heart
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Para toda familia de magos, el momento en que cualquiera de sus hijos era oficialmente admitido en Hogwarts era un motivo de alegría y celebración. En la Antigua y Noble familia Black no iba a ser menos.


Para toda familia de magos, el momento en que cualquiera de sus hijos era oficialmente admitido en Hogwarts era un motivo de alegría y celebración. En la Antigua y Noble familia Black no iba a ser menos. La carta llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place exactamente a las doce y tres minutos, tomando como referencia el instante en que la lechuza se posó en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor donde Orión, Walburga y sus dos hijos, Sirius y Regulus, disfrutaban de una comida, si bien el mayor de los hermanos no le prestaba atención al plato, y definitivamente no lo hizo tras la aparición del ave en escena, que dejó el sobre, nunca antes visto, pero inconfundible de todas maneras, junto a su plato. El silencio se hizo, interrumpiendo e imponiéndose sobre la conversación casual y absolutamente trivial y el murmullo metálico de cubiertos, que se apoyaron al unísono en los platos.

Sirius, el joven Sirius Orión Black, Sirius III, cuyo nombre también lo habían llevado antes ancestros suyos que se habían enfrentado en su día a esa situación de tensión e ilusión, de saber qué había ocurrido y qué iba a ocurrir, pero desconocer qué hacer en ese momento, sentía las miradas de sus padres sobre él. Orión sonreía, aunque su mujer no; no obstante, ambos sentían un cierto orgullo de que hubiese llegado aquel momento, si bien habían tenido no hacía mucho una discusión fuerte. Regulus lo miraba con envidia, y era consciente de ello. Su hermano menor también se había visto implicado en la rencilla. "Deberías parecerte más a tu hermano", decía su padre, con más calma que Walburga, que ladraba, gruñía, aullaba, berreaba, y todo verbo que designe un sonido animal desagradable, que sería una desgracia y una deshonra para el apellido Black si no cambiaba su deplorable actitud. Todo había surgido a raíz de una nueva expresión en voz alta de su deseo por pertenecer a la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

En aquel momento, las miradas no importaban, solamente él y el sobre que tomó en sus manos y abrió con dedos temblorosos que sustrajeron de su envoltorio la primera de las dos cartas que venían dentro y la desdoblaron para poder leerla, para sí mismo, pues no deseaba que su familia fuera partícipe de ese momento íntimo y especial. Su expresión estática no varió, si bien le brillaban los ojos, aun cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo a Regulus metiendo las narices, literalmente, donde no importaba. Dobló nuevamente la carta y la metió nuevamente en el sobre con sumo cuidado. Se levantó de la mesa y colocó la silla en su sitio.

—Voy a mi cuarto —anunció, antes de que fueran a preguntarle nada.

Así lo hizo, salió del comedor sin decir una sola palabra más, y subió las escaleras con el gesto serio, que no se suavizó hasta que no hubo entrado en su habitación y cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas. En ese momento, y solo en ese momento, una enorme, radiante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se tiró en la cama rompiendo a reír, abrazando el sobre contra su pecho. La dicha era inmensa. Sería libre. Sería libre por fin. Se iría a pasar todo el curso en Hogwarts, lejos de su familia y de sus malditos ideales que no compartía, sería dueño de su vida de una vez por todas. Dejaría de verles el careto a su hermano, y a su padre, y a su madre, y dejaría de ser el bicho raro de la familia. Se iría de esa casa, y cuando volviese a ella ya no sería su hogar, sino solamente un lugar para pasar el verano. Porque Hogwarts sería su único hogar, y los nuevos amigos que hiciese serían su única familia. Volvió a abrir el sobre para leer nuevamente el contenido de la primera carta, esta vez en voz alta.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
>Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore<br>(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo del Winzengamot, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Querido señor Sirius Orión Black:  
>Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.<br>Muy cordialmente,  
>Minerva McGonagall<br>Subdirectora_

En efecto, mientras que la primera carta rezaba esas palabras, en la segunda ponía todo el material necesario para los alumnos de primer curso. Lo leyó por encima y luego volvió a meter ordenadamente las cartas en el sobre, y dejó este sobre la mesilla. Suspiró hondo. Apenas acababa de llegarle la carta y ya ansiaba que llegara el primer día de septiembre. Aún faltaba casi un mes y medio para ello, y era demasiado tiempo. Estaba emocionado, pero, una vez pasada la euforia inicial, le entró cierta inquietud. Sus primas Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcisa ya habían entrado en Hogwarts, la menor cuatro años antes. Las tres habían sido seleccionadas en Slytherin, como era tradición inamovible en la familia. De Bellatrix y Narcisa lo esperaba, pues la primera era una urraca y la segunda una niñata, pero no de su prima favorita, Andrómeda. Ella debía haber sido Gryffindor, porque no era como sus hermanas, ella sí que tenía un corazón noble. Tenía corazón, simplemente. Y aunque delante de la familia callaba, ella no profesaba con los ideales del apellido Black. Le había contado, de hecho, que estaba enamorada de un hijo de muggles. La admiraba mucho. Andrómeda era quien le había hablado maravillas sobre la escuela, y quien le había animado a convertirse en el primer Black de la casa Gryffindor, que si su deseo era firme, seguro que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo convertía en un león. Que también reunía las cualidades de un Gryffindor, le decía, y Sirius se sentía profundamente orgulloso y dichoso por ello.

Y esa era su decisión. Solo un mes y medio más… y por fin Sirius Black podría demostrar que él no era como el resto de su familia.


End file.
